Magical Instincts
by aylala
Summary: [OS] Un accouchement est un moment important dans un couple, et Remus redoute plus que tout de ne pas pouvoir assister à celui de Tonks à cause de la Pleine Lune. Mais dans un monde magique, des miracles ont parfois lieu !


**Disclaimer : **La très talentueuse J.K Rowling a créé l'immense majorité des personnages de ma fic. C'est juste pour m'amuser que je les lui emprunte pour écrire cette histoire !

Bonne lecture à tous

Aylala

**Magical instincts**

- « Mais moi, je comprends pas comment il fait pour respirer là dedans »

Tonks se mit à rire joyeusement en voyant la mine concentrée de sa fille qui fixait son ventre d'un air grave. Elle caressa doucement sa tête d'un geste tendre.

- « Il y a un cordon qui relie son ventre au mien et le sang circule dedans pour lui apporter tout l'air dont il a besoin » expliqua-t-elle doucement en posant sa main sur son ventre rebondi.

La jeune femme terminait son huitième mois de grossesse avec toute la sérénité et toute la plénitude que cela représentait. Elle ne pouvait plus autant bouger qu'avant, mais elle savait que très bientôt, elle serrerait son bébé dans ses bras et cela lui suffisait. De plus, Remus était aux petits soins avec elle et Prunille, leur fille aînée l'aidait autant que possible du haut de ses huit ans.

- « Il est accroché à toi ?! » s'exclama d'ailleurs la fillette, surprise.

- « Bien sur ! C'est comme ça aussi qu'il mange » lui expliqua Tonks. « Quand le bébé naîtra, on le lui coupera »

Elle releva alors doucement le haut du pyjama rose que portait sa fille et fit le tour de son nombril avec son index.

- « Tu vois, ça c'est la cicatrice qui reste quand le cordon tombe. »

- « Ca lui fera mal ? » demanda la fillette qui regardait maintenant son nombril avec une attention toute nouvelle.

- « Non » lui répondit Tonks en souriant « Ca ne lui fera rien du tout »

- « C'est qui qui coupe ce truc ? »

- « Et bien, ça dépend… C'est Papa qui a coupé le tien »

- « C'est vrai ? »

- « Bien sur ! Il ne faisait pas le fier, mais il l'a fait quand même ! » lui répondit Tonks en souriant

- « C'est bizarre… » grimaça la petite fille.

Tonks se mit à rire une nouvelle fois et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille qui se blottit un peu plus contre elle, calant sa tête contre sa poitrine. La jeune femme l'enlaça tendrement.

- « J'ai un peu peur tu sais… » murmura Prunille

- « Peur de quoi mon ange ? » demanda la future maman en caressant ses longs cheveux châtains.

- « J'aime pas quand on va à l'hôpital »

- « Mais là ce ne sera pas parce que je serais blessée ou malade… » souffla Tonks

- « Je sais mais j'aime pas… »

- « Tu viendras me voir souvent, Papa t'emmènera avec lui »

La fillette esquissa un faible sourire mais elle paraissait toujours aussi tendue.

- « J'ai parfaitement réussit à te mettre au monde jeune fille, il n'y a aucune raison que je n'y arrive pas cette fois-ci ! » déclara-t-elle alors d'un air grave et sérieux.

Prunille se redressa alors et des éclats amusés apparurent dans ses yeux.

- « J'aime mieux te voir sourire… » lança Tonks en souriant.

Puis son regard se posa sur l'horloge qui se trouvait non loin et fronça les sourcils.

- « Il commence à se faire tard… Pourquoi ton père n'est pas encore revenu ? »

- « Peut être parce qu'il lui a fallut faire tous les glaciers de Londres avant de trouver celle que tu voulais ! » lança soudain une voix depuis l'entrée qui firent sourire en même temps la jeune femme et sa fille.

Prunille sauta d'ailleurs immédiatement du canapé et courut dans l'entrée.

- « Papa c'est vrai que c'est toi qui as coupé mon cordon ? » s'écria-t-elle

- « Quel cordon ? » demanda Remus en entrant dans le salon, un énorme pot de crème glacée dans une main, celle de sa fille dans l'autre.

- « Celui que j'avais dans le ventre de Maman ! »

- « Ah celui là ! » souffla Remus en souriant « Oui c'était moi… »

- « Et tu vas le faire là pour le bébé ? » demanda-t-elle

- « J'espère que ce sera possible » soupira Remus

- « Mais bien sur que ce sera possible ! » s'exclama Tonks en s'installant un peu mieux dans le canapé « Pourquoi penses-tu y échapper cette fois ? »

Remus lui lança alors un regard sévère auquel la jeune femme tint tête. Il ne lui avait jamais fait peur, ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait commencer. Ces regards qui signifiaient clairement « Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que je veux te dire » ne la troublait plus depuis longtemps et il le savait très bien. Mais il continuait tout de même à les faire, par habitude sans doute.

- « Tu l'as prit à quoi la glace Papa ? » demanda alors Prunille tirant ses deux parents de leur fixation mutuelle.

- « Vanille, chocolat, caramel, et éclats de noix de pécan ! » annonça fièrement Remus en posant le pot sur la table.

- « Je vais chercher les cuillères ! » s'exclama alors la petite fille en se précipitant vers la cuisine.

- « Tu as vraiment fait tous les glaciers de Londres pour me la trouver ? » demanda Tonks en faisant signe à son mari de venir s'asseoir près d'elle.

- « Disons une bonne partie… » murmura-t-il en passant un bras sur ses épaules.

- « Tu es un ange… »

- « Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi et le bébé ? » demanda Remus

- « Je me le demande ! » répondit la jeune femme d'un air amusé « Il faudra d'ailleurs que je songe à repousser un peu plus tes limites la prochaine fois, pour voir jusqu'où tu peux aller ! »

- « Tyran ! » souffla Remus avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, Tonks aperçut Prunille assise par terre devant la table basse du salon, une cuillère à soupe dans la main en train de plonger allègrement dans le pot de glace.

- « Eh ! » s'exclama-t-elle, faussement indignée

- « Vous aviez l'air occupé ! » répondit la petite fille, la bouche à moitié pleine « Je voulais pas vous déranger… Mais continuez, vous occupez pas de moi ! »

- « Ton père a été cherché cette glace pour moi ! » lui répondit Tonks en se penchant pour attraper une des deux autres cuillères qui étaient posées sur la petite table.

- « Tu ne vas pas la manger toute seule ! » rétorqua la fillette en lui tendant néanmoins le pot.

- « Tu crois que je n'en suis pas capable ? »

- « Si ! Tout le monde sait que tu en es capable ! » répondit Remus avec malice, faisant éclater de rire sa fille.

- « Que veux-tu dire par-là Lupin ? » demanda Tonks en le fixant avec un air qu'elle espérait sévère

- « Ta gourmandise n'a d'égal que ta maladresse » répondit philosophiquement Remus tandis que Prunille se tenait le ventre à force de rire.

- « Je suppose que vous vous trouvez malin tous les deux ? » demanda Tonks en plongeant sa cuillère dans le pot de glace « Dois-je vous rappeler qu'on ne doit pas réfréner les envies des femmes enceintes ? »

- « Tu n'es pas tout le temps enceinte… » souffla Remus

- « Alors que tu es tout le temps gourmande… » termina Prunille qui avait grimpé sur les genoux de son père pour avoir un meilleur accès à la glace elle aussi.

- « Regardez-moi qui dit ça ! » lança Tonks en essuyant du pouce la joue de sa fille qui était recouverte de glace.

- « Telle mère, telle fille » murmura Remus en posant un baiser sur la joue de Prunille.

- « Peut être que le bébé est gourmand lui aussi » souffla cette dernière « C'est peut être une fille comme maman et moi… »

- « Ou un garçon gourmand ! Ca existe aussi ! » rétorqua Tonks

- « Pourquoi vous avez pas voulu savoir ? » demanda Prunille.

Tonks soupira, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle posait la question. Remus quant à lui se mit à sourire.

- « Ce sera une surprise… » murmura ce dernier.

- « Oui, mais moi je voudrais bien savoir avant » insista la fillette

- « De toute façon, il ne reste plus longtemps à attendre maintenant » trancha Tonks, bien décidée à attendre le jour de la naissance pour connaître le sexe de son bébé.

Prunille eut l'air un peu déçu et boudeur, mais elle n'insista pas. Elle avait hérité du caractère calme et discret de son papa. Ce dernier d'ailleurs fixa sa montre l'air soudain grave.

- « Tu ne devrais pas être au lit toi ? » demanda-t-il à sa fille

- « Je voulais pas dormir sans t'avoir dit bonne nuit » murmura Prunille en se tournant vers lui

- « Et puis elle ne fait rien de spécial demain… » continua Tonks

- « C'est vrai, mais maintenant il est temps d'aller dormir chérie »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Oui, vraiment » confirma Tonks « Papa est là maintenant… »

- « Tu viens me coucher ? » demanda la fillette à Remus

- « D'accord, monte dans ta chambre et j'arrive » lui répondit-il

- « Et n'oublie pas de te brosser les dents » murmura Tonks tandis que sa fille l'embrassait.

La petite fille hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Tonks en profita pour ramener vers elle le pot de glace dans lequel elle plongea une nouvelle fois sa cuillère avec gourmandise.

- « Elle est délicieuse » informa-t-elle son mari.

- « Je suis content qu'elle te plaise » lui répondit Remus « Tu ne comptes tout de même pas la finir toute seule ? Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu sois malade ! »

- « Ne t'en fais pas, je suis résistante… »

Remus laissa échapper un grognement sceptique que la jeune femme choisit d'ignorer.

- « Notre fille t'attend » lui rappela-t-elle

- « J'y vais » lança son mari en se relevant « Et quand je reviendrais, tu auras fini ce pot monstrueux ? »

- « Possible… » répondit-elle sur un air de défi.

Il soupira et la regarda d'un air amusé avant de prendre à son tour le chemin des escaliers. Tonks le regarda monter en souriant. Elle observa ensuite un moment son pot déjà à moitié vide et se décida à en prendre une dernière et immense cuillère avant de refermer le pot et de se lever pour le ranger dans le congélateur. La jeune femme n'avait jamais renié ses origines moldues et sa maison était remplie d'appareil moldu que Remus n'avait eu aucun mal à savoir manipuler. Avant de refermer la porte du congélateur, la jeune femme ne pu résister à l'envie et rouvrit une dernière fois et en avala trois grandes bouchées avant de le cacher au fond du congélateur.

- « Tu es incroyable ! » lança derrière elle la voix amusée de son mari.

Elle se retourna la bouche pleine, l'air coupable ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

- « J'ai l'impression de voir Prunille quand je la gronde ! » s'amusa-t-il en s'installant sur une chaise.

La jeune femme se détendit un peu et vint s'installer en face de lui. Elle l'observa alors attentivement. Il avait l'air exténué. Des cernes lui mangeaient une bonne partie du visage et ses traits étaient tirés. Elle s'en voulut alors de lui avoir fait faire tant de détours dans la ville pour lui chercher une simple glace. Elle se sentait tellement égoïste par moment depuis qu'elle était enceinte.

- « Tu as l'air crevé » souffla-t-elle en tendant sa main pour entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.

- « Ca va… »

- « Ne me racontes pas n'importe quoi. La Pleine Lune est demain, évidemment que tu ne vas pas bien ! »

Remus grimaça et se contenta de serrer un peu plus sa petite main dans la sienne.

- « Pourtant j'ai l'impression que quelque chose en plus te perturbe » murmura la jeune femme d'une voix douce

Elle vit alors son mari planter son regard dans le sien. Il avait l'air si sérieux que Tonks commença à s'inquiéter.

- « J'ai peur que le bébé ne naisse demain soir » murmura-t-il « J'ai peur de rater sa naissance parce que je serais une bête enfermée dans une vieille cabane sordide pour ne faire de mal à personne »

- « Ne parles pas de toi comme ça ! » le réprimanda la jeune femme « Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour le bébé, il t'attendra pour nous rejoindre »

- « Tu sais bien qu'on est sur de rien ! » souffla Remus d'une voix douloureuse.

Il semblait vraiment peiné de devoir rater la naissance de leur deuxième enfant.

- « Il peut naître n'importe quand maintenant ! Je peux très bien accoucher cette nuit aussi ! Remus, ne t'angoisse pas pour ça ! Moi je suis persuadée que tu seras là pour sa naissance ! Fais-moi confiance… »

Elle fut contente de voir son mari pouffer doucement et se lever pour s'approcher d'elle.

- « J'espère vraiment que tu as raison » murmura-t-il avant de poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Tonks noua alors ses bras derrière sa nuque et approfondi le baiser. Elle le sentit la serrer encore plus contre lui ce qui n'était pas une chose aisée vu la taille impressionnante qu'avait son ventre désormais. Il s'écarta d'elle après quelques minutes.

- « Tu devrais te reposer maintenant » souffla-t-il en l'aidant à se lever « Allons nous coucher »

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête et se laissa entraîner dans leur chambre à coucher.

****

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

- « Je penserais très fort à toi mon Papa… » murmura Prunille tout contre son oreille

- « Je sais mon ange, je sais » répondit Remus en la serrant fort contre lui

- « J'espère que tu auras pas trop mal »

- « Ca devrait aller » la rassura-t-il avant de poser un baiser sur le bout de son nez « Quant à moi je compte sur toi pour bien surveiller Maman, d'accord ? »

- « Promis ! »

- « Je t'aime mon ange »

- « Je t'aime aussi Papa »

Remus s'éloigna alors de sa fille, mais celle-ci continuait à lui tenir la main. Comme chaque mois, elle ne le lâcherait que lorsqu'il quitterait la maison. Elle lui apportait son soutien avant chaque Pleine Lune. Elle avait toujours su ce qu'il était et elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui. Elle avait simplement été triste quand elle avait compris à quel point ses transformations étaient douloureuses. Quand elle avait été suffisamment grande pour échapper à la surveillance de sa mère trop fréquemment, Remus avait pris la décision de ne plus passer les Pleines Lunes chez lui. La pièce qui avait abrité ses nuits animales était devenue son bureau et il avait regagné la sécurité que représentait la Cabane Hurlante. Il était heureux que sa fille ne l'ait jamais vu en loup-garou, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait cette image de lui.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans le salon où Tonks les attendait, assise sur le canapé.

- « Je vais y aller » souffla simplement Remus en la regardant tendrement.

- « Prunille, tu veux bien aller me chercher une couverture s'il te plait » demanda Tonks à sa fille.

Prunille lâcha à regret la main de son père et se rendit en traînant les pieds chercher ce que sa mère lui demandait. Remus s'approcha de sa femme qui avait l'air inquiète comme à chaque fois.

- « Tous les moyens sont bons pour l'éloigner… » souffla Remus en se penchant vers elle.

- « J'ai quand même le droit de passer un peu de temps seule avec toi avant que tu partes »

- « Bien sur… »

- « Soit prudent » murmura-t-elle

Cela le fit rire. Elle lui recommandait toujours cela, mais c'était totalement inutile. Il serait seul et dans ces moments là, il possédait peu de prédateurs… Il l'embrassa tendrement et posa sa main sur son ventre rond et frémissant.

- « J'espère que tu attendras pour venir toi ! » lança-t-il en direction du ventre rond.

- « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je me sens très bien. Ce ne sera pas pour cette nuit » souffla-t-elle

Pourtant dans sa voix quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle était moins assurée que ce qu'elle voulait le laisser croire. Il fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur la joue.

- « Tu es sure que tu te sens bien ? » demanda-t-il

- « Je me porte comme un charme ! » lui assura-t-elle alors avec conviction.

Remus se redressa alors et la fixa d'un air grave, mais elle lui souriait tendrement, l'air sereine. Il pensa alors qu'il s'était fait des idées et lui rendit un maigre sourire. Il aurait tellement préféré ne pas être obligé de partir ce soir… Il avait appris à supporter sa condition depuis qu'il était enfant et il s'était toujours accommodé des contraintes que lui imposait sa lycanthropie, mais ce soir, il aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour pouvoir rester auprès de sa femme…

- « Voilà ta couverture Maman ! » lança alors Prunille.

Remus se tourna vers sa fille, lui prit le morceau de tissus chaud et doux des mains et l'installa tendrement sur Nymphadora qui lui souriait toujours.

- « Ca va ? Tu es bien ? » lui demanda-t-il

- « Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ! » lui répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Remus se pencha alors et l'embrassa tendrement avant de poser son front sur le sien.

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas trop… » murmura-t-il

- « Toi non plus, tout ira bien » lui répondit-elle.

Remus se releva alors et se tourna vers sa fille qui l'attendait, les yeux rivés sur lui. Il lui tendit la main et elle se dépêcha d'y accrocher la sienne.

- « A demain » lança-t-il une dernière fois à sa femme qui cligna des yeux.

Puis il se rendit dans l'entrée. Il s'accroupit une dernière fois et serra bien fort Prunille qui était venue se blottir tout contre lui. Il posa un baiser sur son front avant de se relever et de quitter leur appartement. La porte se referma sur sa fille qui lui adressait un petit signe de la main et comme à chaque fois son cœur se serra. Il n'y avait aucun autre moment dans sa vie où il se détestait plus que celui là… Le moment où il quittait la civilisation pour devenir une bête. Morose, il transplana aussitôt pour la Cabane Hurlante.

Il pénétra dans la vieille demeure par la porte arrière qu'il verrouilla soigneusement puis, machinalement, il posa sa baguette en hauteur. Il se déshabilla ensuite pour ne pas ruiner ses vêtements en se transformant. Il récupéra dans la poche de sa veste une fiole de la potion Tue-Loup qu'il avait amenée et c'est nu comme un vers qu'il allait rejoindre le premier étage. Il entra dans une des chambres et s'installa sur le lit poussiéreux. Il était loin le temps où passer la Pleine Lune n'était pas une épreuve… Du temps où James et Sirius étaient encore là, Remus attendait souvent ces nuits là avec impatience car elles étaient synonymes d'aventures et de rires les lendemains ou ils se re-racontaient leurs exploits. Ce temps là était révolu depuis très longtemps déjà, mais Remus en gardait la nostalgie. Ils lui manquaient tellement. Il aurait tant aimé qu'ils puissent voir à quel point il était heureux maintenant. Il était persuadé qu'ils auraient été ravis de le voir mari et père… Et peut être même père une nouvelle fois cette nuit là… Il soupira. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait manquer la naissance de cet enfant et il espérait vraiment que Nymphadora ait raison et que le bébé aurait la gentillesse de bien vouloir l'attendre. Il était son père après tout ! Il lui devait bien ça ! Cette pensée le fit rire.

Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car il sentait déjà qu'il était grand temps pour lui de prendre sa potion. Il déboucha donc la fiole et en bu son contenu d'un trait. Il prit grand soin de reposer la fiole sur la table de chevet tout en grimaçant car la potion, et ce malgré les avancées de la médecine restait terriblement amère.  
C'est alors qu'il commença à sentir en lui les premiers signes de sa transformation. Il se leva alors péniblement et regagna le centre de la pièce. C'est là, qu'entre cris et hurlement, il devint Lunard, le loup-garou.

Après chaque transformations, ses muscles et ses articulations étaient douloureuses. Lunard étendit alors ses membres, comme ankylosés. Comme à chaque début de Pleine Lune, il commença par faire le tour de la pièce, humant la moindre petite parcelle d'odeur, mais il ne reconnut que celle de l'être humain qu'il était qui était, comme toujours mêlé à celui d'une petite et celle, plus forte depuis ces neufs dernières Pleine Lune, d'une femelle grosse et prête à mettre bas désormais. Lunard pouvait sentir tout cela. Il aimait ces odeurs, elles étaient apaisantes. Les autres odeurs humaines lui apparaissaient comme appétissantes, pas celles là… Il trouvait cela à la fois surprenant et normal. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'une question aussi compliquée lui venait à l'esprit, Lunard la chassa. Il entreprit à la place de faire sa toilette. Lorsqu'elle poussait, sa fourrure provoquait d'horribles démangeaisons que seule une toilette complète pouvait apaiser. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il resta un moment immobile. Quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude, mais il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais quelque chose était en train de se dérouler, il en était sur. Il tourna sur lui-même en signe d'agacement. Il se sentait tendu, nerveux. Il grogna sans aucune raison, tourna une nouvelle fois, puis encore une. Il ne parvenait pas à rester tranquille et s'agitait sans aucune raison. Tout d'un coup, il se sentit incroyablement las. Il se coucha alors sur le sol et se mit à gémir. Ce qui se passait n'était pas normal et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il rabaissa ses longues oreilles, un peu apeuré parce qui lui arrivait puis soudain, il sentit qu'il s'engourdissait. Cela l'effraya, mais il ne pu pas bouger, comme s'il était paralysé. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, son cœur se mit à battre incroyablement vite puis d'un seul coup, sans qu'il s'en rende réellement compte, il sombra.

**  
o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o**

Nymphadora entendit la porte se refermer sur Remus, et il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Prunille pour la rejoindre.

- « Il avait l'air inquiet » murmura-t-elle en s'installant près d'elle sur le canapé, se glissant sous la couverture.

- « Je trouve aussi » lui répondit Tonks en passant un bras autour de ses épaules « Mais tout se passera bien comme à chaque fois… »

La petite fille hocha la tête avant de la poser contre son sein gauche. Tonks se mit à sourire et caressa tendrement le bras de sa fille.

- « Ca te dis un bon film avant d'aller nous coucher ? » proposa-t-elle en se redressant pour attraper la télécommande.

- « Oh oui ! » s'exclama la petite fille qui avait rarement le droit de regarder la télévision le soir.

Mais Tonks n'avait ni le cœur, ni l'envie d'envoyer sa fille se coucher de bonne heure ce soir. La savoir près d'elle la rassurait et elle avait besoin d'un peu de compagnie. Elles mirent un certain temps avant de se décider pour une comédie romantique à l'eau de rose dont les acteurs principaux étaient deux étoiles montantes du cinéma. Après quelques minutes du film, largement assez pour savoir comment terminerait l'histoire entre les deux personnes qui semblaient pourtant se détester au premier abord, Prunille se proposa pour faire du pop corn. Tonks la regarda partir dans la cuisine en souriant et c'est alors qu'elle ressentit les premières douleurs.

Son visage se crispa, ses mains se serrèrent immédiatement sur son ventre et elle étouffa un gémissement. La douleur se calma un moment mais bientôt, elle revint de plus belle. La jeune femme avait déjà mis un enfant au monde, elle savait très bien ce que ces douleurs signifiaient.

- « Pas maintenant… Non ! Pas maintenant… » grogna-t-elle entre ses dents tandis que la douleur s'estompait un peu.

Elle prit de très grandes inspirations pour se calmer. Ce n'était sans doute rien. Il fallait que ce ne soit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas accoucher, pas ce soir, pas sans Remus… Elle lui avait promis que le bébé ne viendrait pas au monde sans lui. Une nouvelle douleur la repris et elle du se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

Elle le savait. Depuis le milieu de l'après midi, elle avait sentit que ce serait pour cette nuit. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour ne pas y penser et elle n'avait cessé de se dire que cet enfant ne pouvait pas naître cette nuit. Mais les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient et la jeune femme ne pouvait ignorer plus longtemps les douleurs qui lui tiraillaient le bas ventre. Les larmes aux yeux de savoir que Remus ne serait pas à ses côtés, elle s'allongea sur le divan en respirant comme lui avait si bien appris à le faire la sagemage de Ste Mangouste qu'elle avait rencontrée plusieurs semaines auparavant.

- « Je verse du sirop au caramel ou tu les veux nature ? Maman ?! »

Elle ne pouvait pas la voir, mais elle savait que sa fille avait peur. Elle entendit le bruit du saladier en porcelaine qu'elle posa sur la table basse et ne tarda pas à voir son visage se pencher au-dessus du sien.

- « Maman, ça va ? »

Sa voix tremblait et elle avait l'air terrifiée, mais en digne fille de son père, elle parvenait à garder son sang froid et son calme. Tonks sentit qu'elle glissait sa main dans la sienne et tenta de sourire, mais cela se transforma en grimace. Elle avait réellement très mal désormais.

- « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » demanda-t-elle simplement.

Tonks prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

- « Tu prends de la Poudre de Cheminette et tu appelles chez les Potter. Tu te souviens de l'adresse ? »

Prunille acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- « Tu dis à Ginny que le bébé arrive et qu'elle vienne aussi vite que possible… »

Elle du s'interrompre à cause d'une nouvelle douleur avant de reprendre

- « Allez… Vas-y chérie… »

Prunille cligna des yeux d'un air décidé avant de lâcher sa main et de courir vers la cheminée. Tonks la vit se saisir d'une immense poignée de poudre verte qu'elle jeta dans les flammes dans laquelle elle engouffra sa tête brune. La jeune femme n'entendit pas la conversation, mais ne quittait pas sa fille des yeux, même lorsque les douleurs y faisaient monter des larmes salées. Après quelques minutes de conversation, Prunille revint vers elle, le visage toujours aussi déterminé. Tonks trouva qu'elle ressemblait incroyablement à son père en cet instant précis…

- « Ginny m'a dit qu'elle allait arriver dès que possible ! Il ne faut pas que tu te fasses du souci et il faut que tu te détendes, elle a dit… T'en fais pas Maman ! Même si Papa est pas là, je suis là, moi… » murmura la fillette en la fixant d'un air grave.

- « Je sais mon ange, je sais… » souffla Tonks en souriant et en caressant doucement la joue de sa fille « Je sais que je peux compter sur toi »

- « Je vais chercher tes affaires et celle du bébé ! Tu les as laissé dans ta chambre ? » demanda la petite fille

- « Oui… dans l'armoire » souffla Tonks avant qu'une nouvelle contraction ne la prenne.

Prunille courait déjà dans les escaliers. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et l'image de Remus s'imposa immédiatement à elle. Il allait être tellement triste… C'était ce qu'il redoutait… Ne pas être là pour vivre la naissance de leur bébé. Elle non plus n'était pas rassurée de savoir qu'elle devrait affronter cela sans lui. Il y aurait Ginny, certes. C'était une très bonne médicomage, très compétente, mais rien ne remplacerait jamais pour elle la présence de l'homme qu'elle aimait dans une telle situation. Elle rouvrit les yeux en entendant Prunille revenir. La petite fille glissa sa main dans la sienne et c'est ainsi que toutes les deux attendirent l'arrivée de Ginny.

L'attente ne fut pas longue. Portant déjà l'uniforme de Ste Mangouste, Ginny arriva dans le salon par la cheminée. Après avoir rapidement épousseté ses vêtements couverts de cendre elle s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

- « Alors, comment va la future Maman ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- « J'ai connu des moments meilleurs » avoua Tonks en se redressant un peu.

- « Tu as pourtant l'air en pleine forme ! » lança soudain une voix familière

- « Harry ? » s'étonna la jeune femme

- « Je me suis permis d'amener du renfort… » souffla Ginny en souriant tandis qu'elle palpait déjà son ventre « J'ai pensé qu'il faudrait quelqu'un pour rester avec Prunille »

- « Tu as bien fait » souffla Tonks « j'espère que ça ne t'embête pas trop Harry… »

- « J'espère que tu plaisantes ! Je trouve que ne passe pas assez de temps avec Prunille, pas vrai mademoiselle ? »

Mais la petite fille n'avait visiblement pas le cœur à plaisanter. Elle ne quittait pas sa mère du regard et avait les traits tendus.

- « Ca va aller » murmura Tonks à sa fille tandis que Ginny terminait son premier examen.

- « Ben dis donc… » souffla justement cette dernière « Tu as bien fait de m'appeler, on a plus tellement de temps devant nous, il faut absolument t'emmener à Ste Mangouste maintenant… Je vais appeler un ou deux guérisseurs ici et on va procéder à ton transfert » décréta Ginny avec la voix ferme d'une professionnelle sûre d'elle.

Tonks poussa un léger grognement agacé.

- « J'aurais voulu que ça n'arrive pas ce soir » murmura-t-elle

Elle croisa le regard compréhensif de Ginny et de Harry qui avaient vraiment l'air peinés. Elle ne savait pas si c'était pour elle ou pour Remus… Ginny s'éloigna d'elle un moment pour se rendre vers la cheminée, pour appeler les guérisseurs dont elle avait parlé. Harry s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- « Demain dès l'aube, j'irais à la Cabane Hurlante et je le mettrais au courant, ne t'en fait pas… Et puis avec un peu de chance, il sera là pour la fin de l'accouchement… Ca prend du temps ce genre de chose non ? » demanda-t-il en relevant la tête vers sa femme qui était de retour près d'eux.

- « Sincèrement, je ne pense pas qu'il ait le temps… Le travail a bien avancé, cet accouchement sera rapide » répondit-elle, visiblement navrée.

Tonks se mit à sourire doucement. Elle devait être la seule femme au monde qui souhaitait très fort que son accouchement et les douleurs qui l'accompagnaient durent le plus longtemps possible…

- « Prunille, tu vas venir à la maison » décréta Harry en se relevant « Lilou et Kiara seront contentes de te voir »

La petite fille hocha la tête mais ne paraissait pas en forme. Tonks lui fit alors signe de s'approcher. Prunille lui obéit et se pencha vers elle. La jeune femme enlaça sa fille qui la serra aussi fort qu'elle pouvait.

- « Ca va aller mon ange, je te le jure » répéta-t-elle tendrement avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue.

Prunille hocha la tête et embrassa à son tour sa mère. A cet instant, deux hommes portant les uniformes de Ste Mangouste arrivèrent par la cheminée dans son salon. Prunille fut écartée par Harry et Tonks lui adressa encore une fois un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant. Les guérisseurs, sous la direction de Ginny la déposèrent sur une civière magique. Ils la soulevèrent ensuite d'un sort et la firent transplaner sans attendre, Tonks ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, les guérisseurs et Ginny couraient dans les couloirs aux murs verts pâle de l'hôpital.

- « Ca fait longtemps que tu ne te sens pas bien ? » demanda alors Ginny qui paraissait tendue 

- « Depuis cette après midi » souffla Tonks entre deux douleurs « Je ne voulais pas inquiéter Remus alors je n'ai rien dit… »

- « Tu aurais mieux fait » lança Ginny alors qu'ils tournaient dans un couloir « Ca va rendre les choses plus compliquées »

- « Il y a un problème ? » s'inquiéta alors Tonks

- « On va faire en sorte que non… » souffla la jeune femme en désignant du doigt une salle de travail dans laquelle les deux guérisseurs s'engouffrèrent immédiatement.

Tonks n'était absolument pas rassurée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle le fut encore moins quand elle entendit Ginny demander à avoir d'urgence un gynécomage, plusieurs sage-mages et un anesthésiste au cas où… Tonks sentit la panique l'envahir. Il se passait quelque chose d'anormal et elle avait peur de ce qui allait se passer… Et Remus qui n'était pas à ses côtés ! Les larmes la gagnèrent. Les guérisseurs s'activaient autour d'elle et bientôt elle entendit les bip réguliers de son rythme cardiaque envahir la pièce. Tonks aurait voulu poser des questions à Ginny pour mieux comprendre ce qui se passait, mais elle se sentit tout d'un coup incroyablement lasse. Elle sentit ses membres s'engourdir peu à peu. Paniquée, elle voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

- « Par Merlin, on dirait qu'elle fait un malaise ! » lança soudain la voix d'une des guérisseuses

- « Tonks ! » s'écria alors Ginny en se précipitant à son chevet « Tonks ça va ? Tonks reste avec nous ! Tonks ! »

Fut la dernière chose qu'entendit la future maman avant de sombrer.

****

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

Un vent léger soufflait sur la lande, juste assez pour faire danser les herbes hautes qui l'entourait. Il faisait bon, l'air doux était parfumé de l'odeur douce des premières fleurs du printemps. Il faisait nuit, mais la Lune était pleine et éclairait le paysage de sa lumière bleuté. Doucement, il se leva. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était couché, encore moins qu'il s'était endormi. Délicatement, étira ses pattes endormies d'être resté inactive durant un certain temps. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il se mit à regarder tout autour de lui. Lunard était persuadé de n'être jamais venu ici pourtant l'endroit lui semblait familier. Il avait l'impression de connaître le moindre arbre, le moindre buisson, le moindre caillou, qui se trouvait autour de lui. Les odeurs lui semblaient familières et il se sentait bien, en sécurité.

Il avait faim. Il se mit alors en quête d'une proie pour calmer son appétit. Un peu plus loin, il repéra un lapin bien gras qui ferait office de dîner. Preste, Lunard s'aplatit sur le sol sans émettre le moindre son. Il rampa ensuite tout aussi silencieusement sur le sol pour se rapprocher de sa proie, qui, encore inconsciente du danger qui le guettait continuait à scruter l'horizon lui tournant le dos. Lunard s'approcha doucement, avec la discrétion qui caractérisait son espèce, mais lorsqu'il fut assez près pour que le latin puisse sentir son odeur, l'animal redressa d'un seul coup ses deux longues oreilles. Il huma de son petit nez rose l'air autour de lui et se rendant enfin compte du danger qu'il courait, il se mit à fuir. C'était le moment de la traque que Lunard préférait. D'un seul coup il bondit et il ne lui fallut courir que quelques mètres avant de pouvoir planter ses crocs dans la chair tendre de sa proie. Il ne tarda pas pour la mise à mort. Il n'était pas cruel et ne tuait pas pour le plaisir, mais uniquement poussé par la faim. C'était le grand cercle de la vie, celui qui régnait depuis des millénaires et qui continuerait encore longtemps après sa mort… Lorsque le lapin ne bougea plus, Lunard le prit avec précaution pour ne pas l'abîmer et su qu'il ne devait pas profiter de ce festin seul. Il sentait qu'il était attendu quelque part sans vraiment savoir où. 

Il suivit alors son instinct et laissa ses pas le guider. Eclairé uniquement par la lumière de la Lune, il avança dans la lande d'un pas déterminé, il savait dans quelle direction il devait aller, il savait après quel buisson incurver sa trajectoire. Ce chemin, c'était comme s'il l'avait fait des milliers de fois, pourtant il ne reconnaissait rien. Ce paysage était nouveau pour lui, mais il s'y sentait bien. C'était une situation très étrange à décrire. Pourtant malgré l'étrangeté de cette situation, Lunard n'avait pas peur et n'était pas inquiet. Il sentait qu'il était là où il devait être en cet instant.

Après plusieurs minutes de marches, sa proie toujours fermement maintenue dans sa gueule, il arriva devant l'entrée d'une tanière… de sa tanière lui soufflait son intuition. Il reconnaissait partout autour de lui son odeur et en humant plus profondément il en reconnut une deuxième. C'était une bien étrange odeur. Pas tout à fait celle d'un loup, pas tout à fait celle d'une humaine… Un mélange des deux que Lunard trouvait fascinant. Cette odeur était loin d'être désagréable, au contraire il l'aimait et comprit aussitôt que c'était pour retrouver celle qui portait cette odeur qu'il était revenu et que c'était aussi pour elle qu'il avait ramené son précieux butin plutôt que de le dévorer sur place. Il avait une compagne qui l'attendait dans cette tanière.

Doucement, il s'approcha de l'ouverture et y passa la tête. Il faisait plus sombre qu'à l'extérieur et il fallut quelques minutes à Lunard pour s'habituer à la nouvelle luminosité. Quand il y parvint, il fut surpris de ne voir personne. Il décida donc d'entrer entièrement dans son refuge, et c'est alors qu'il la vit. Elle était couchée sur le flanc sur un tas de paille. Elle avait les yeux fermés et sa respiration était inégale. Inquiet Lunard se rapprocha d'elle et c'est alors qu'il comprit qu'elle était grosse et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à mettre bas… Sa compagne attendait un louveteau, leur louveteau, et le petit arrivait. Il lâcha alors la proie qu'il tenait dans sa gueule et s'approcha d'elle à pas feutrés. Il posa son museau contre le sien et le caressa doucement pour lui signifier sa présence. Il était là maintenant, plus rien de mal ne pourrait lui arriver. La louve ouvrit les yeux et parut surprise de le voir. Elle l'accueillit pourtant d'un grognement amical. Lunard enfouit encore un peu plus son museau contre elle, collant sa truffe contre sa fourrure et humant une nouvelle fois cette odeur si particulière de louve et d'humaine qu'elle avait et qu'il aimait décidément beaucoup. Un gémissement le ramena à la réalité. Sa compagne souffrait. Il se recula un peu et l'observa attentivement. Couchée, elle paraissait si fragile… Sa fourrure était surprenante… Elle était composée de poils de différentes couleurs qui se mariaient harmonieusement. Lunard était certain de n'avoir jamais vu aucun loup avec une telle fourrure, mais il la trouva belle. Elle était si belle, elle avait l'air si douce et si vulnérable en cet instant qu'il se sentit désarmé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour soulager la douleur qu'il lisait dans les iris de la jeune louve.

Peut être avait-elle faim ? Il retourna alors vers le lapin bien gras qu'il avait abandonné sur le sol de sa caverne et de son museau, il le poussa en direction de sa compagne. Cette dernière regarda ce festin un moment avant de relever la tête vers lui. Elle poussa un léger grognement lui indiquant qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Lunard insista un peu et poussa la bête un peu plus près mais la jeune louve semblait déterminée à ne pas manger. Il se saisit alors de sa proie et alla la mettre un peu plus loin. Lui non plus n'avait plus faim. L'évènement qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux était bien trop important pour qu'il ressente la faim. Sa meute allait s'agrandir et il en était très heureux. La seule ombre au tableau était les gémissements de douleurs que poussait régulièrement sa compagne qui respirait de plus en plus mal.

Doucement, Lunard s'approcha alors d'elle et se coucha à ses côtés. Museau contre museau, il l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait, restant près d'elle. Régulièrement, il caressait son visage de son museau car cela semblait lui plaire. Lunard aurait voulu faire tellement plus pour elle, mais il savait que la naissance était un acte révolu aux femelles depuis l'aube des temps et que quelque soit sa volonté de l'aider et de la soulager, il était impuissant face à la grandeur de l'évènement.

Soudain tout s'accéléra. D'un coup de tête, la jeune louve fit signe à Lunard de s'éloigner un peu. Il s'exécuta aussitôt et l'observa avec inquiétude. Elle se mit à pousser des gémissements de plus en plus douloureux, elle grognait beaucoup. Les griffes de ses pattes avaient agrippaient le sol et la paille. L'atmosphère était tendue et Lunard était désemparé quand soudain… Tout se calma d'un seul coup. La jeune louve reposa doucement sa tête sur sa couche de paille et tira la langue de sa gueule pour pouvoir respirer un peu mieux. Lunard n'osait pas approcher d'elle et se demandait si elle allait bien quand un petit mouvement attira son attention. Une toute petite chose gisait sur la couche de paille. Une toute petite chose mouillée qui bougeait faiblement ses toutes petites pattes et sa toute petite tête recouverte d'une fine fourrure aussi noire que la nuit. Lunard baissa la tête et s'approcha à pas feutrer de la toute petite chose, intrigué mais ravi. Sa compagne bougea alors et prit délicatement la tête du louveteau dans sa gueule. Lunard fut tout d'un coup très inquiet, mais la jeune louve semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle posa très précautionneusement le nouveau né sur la couche de paille entre ses deux pattes avant. Là, elle le regarda avec beaucoup de tendresse en posant doucement son museau contre lui. Puis, elle releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de Lunard. Il comprit alors que la jeune louve avait envie qu'il s'approche. Lunard se coucha donc près d'elle et admira lui aussi avec beaucoup de tendresse la petite chose brune qui remuait doucement. La jeune louve entreprit alors de laver le petit. Il semblait beaucoup aimer ça. Il poussa une sorte de petit couinement qui fit fondre le cœur de Lunard. La jeune louve gronda tendrement et donna un petit coup de museau très doux dans le ventre du petit qui se retourna sur le dos et elle termina sa toilette.

C'était un mâle. Lunard en était enchanté. Sa compagne termina la toilette puis remit le petit sur le ventre. Il continua à pousser ses petits cris semblables à des miaulements et il se mit à ramper doucement, les yeux fermés. Sa maman le guida en lui donnant de tous petits coups de museau jusqu'à ses mamelles qui n'attendait plus que lui. Le louveteau les trouva sans peine et se précipita sur l'une d'entre elle goulûment. Lunard le regarda faire, attendri quand il sentit que sa compagne lui mordillait l'oreille. Il se tourna vers elle et il pu lire dans ses yeux combien elle était heureuse qu'il ait été près d'elle. Lui aussi était ravie, il était même comblé en cet instant. Il était convaincu qu'il était précisément à sa place en cet instant. Il poussa un grondement sourd avant de plonger une nouvelle fois son museau contre le cou de sa compagne qui se blottit encore un peu plus contre lui. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi quand le petit se manifesta. Cette fois, Lunard eut envie de s'occuper de lui. Il rampa doucement jusqu'à lui et lécha son petit dos très tendrement. Il le renifla alors pour faire plus pleinement sa connaissance. Ce louveteau avait une odeur très étrange, pas du tout celle d'un loup. Ce petit être sentait l'humain et pourtant Lunard savait que c'était tout à fait l'odeur qui lui convenait. Il était parfait ainsi. Il était beau et Lunard l'aimait déjà de tout son cœur. Le louveteau poussa un petit cri très aigu et sa petite tête se mit à dodeliner tout doucement. Avec mille précautions, pour ne pas le blesser, Lunard le saisit alors dans sa gueule et le posa entre les pattes de sa maman. Sa compagne le remercia d'un grondement et donna un dernier petit coup de museau au louveteau avant de le laisser se rouler en boule et de s'endormir entre ses deux pattes. Lunard le regarda avec un sentiment intense de fierté.

Sa compagne le fixait alors, et elle avait l'air radieuse. Quelque chose lui vint alors à l'esprit. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il savait que c'était à lui de choisir le nom de son louveteau. Une sorte de tradition. En tant que chef de meute, il avait la charge de baptiser son descendant. Il ferma alors les yeux un moment et un nom lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit. Un nom de loup qui lui irait comme un gant… Lykas…

Il ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans le regard de sa compagne et alors, sans pour autant réussir à expliquer comme cela était possible, il sut qu'elle savait quel était le prénom qu'il avait choisit et qu'elle l'aimait. Enchanté par cela, il posa sa tête contre la sienne pour pouvoir mieux admirer leur petit louveteau endormit quand soudain, d'un seul coup, il eut l'impression de chuter. Tout devint noir autour de lui, il avait la sensation de tomber et tout d'un coup, il ressentit un choc, comme s'il venait d'atterrir sur le sol dur.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était dans une chambre miteuse et poussiéreuse. Il se leva d'un bond et fut bien plus haut qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Par réflexe, il regarda alors ses pattes et constata qu'elles n'étaient plus là. Il vit deux grandes et larges mains, deux jambes puissantes… Pour être bien sur qu'il était redevenu lui-même, Remus opposa ses pouces aux autres doigts de ses mains puis se précipita à la fenêtre. A travers un interstice, un rai de lumière passait, signe que le jour s'était levé. Remus releva alors la tête.

- « Lykas… »

Il souffla ce prénom et sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il devint fébrile. Il savait que ce rêve n'en avait pas été un mais il fallait qu'il soit sur. Aussi précipitamment qu'il s'était réveillé, il se rua hors de la chambre, oubliant la fatigue et les douleurs qui accompagnaient ses lendemains de Pleine Lune. Il récupéra ses vêtements et sa baguette, il s'habilla à la hâte et sortit de la maison en courant. Il traversait le jardin quand il aperçut, assis sur la barrière la silhouette familière de Harry.

- « Remus ! » s'exclama justement ce dernier en sautant sur ses pieds « Il faut que tu ailles à Ste Mangouste tout de suite ! Tonks a … »

- « Je sais ! » le coupa Remus « Un fils ! »

- « Comment tu… »

Mais Remus n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase de Harry, il avait transplané.

**  
o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o**

Tonks ouvrit difficilement les yeux et aperçut le plafond d'un blanc éblouissant et grogna.

- « Par Merlin ! »

Elle sentit alors qu'on s'affairait autour d'elle et le joli visage encadré d'une longue chevelure rousse de Ginny se pencha sur elle.

- « Déjà réveillée ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant

- « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Tonks.

Elle avait fait un rêve très étrange qu'elle ne comprenait pas bien, mais une chose était sure. Elle avait été auprès de Remus cette nuit.

- « Tu as fais un malaise en arrivant ici… On a du procéder à ton accouchement d'une manière tout à fait originale ! Tu n'étais pas consciente, mais tu répondais à mes ordres… »

- « Mon fils va bien ? » demanda alors la jeune femme

- « Comme un charme ! C'est un beau bébé très solide… Mais attends… Qui t'a dit que tu avais eu un fils ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle l'avait rêvé…

- « L'instinct maternel sans doute… » souffla Ginny en s'éloignant un peu « Tu veux le voir ? »

- « Oui »

Ginny se mit alors à sourire et Tonks se redressa dans son lit blanc. Elle vit la médicomage se pencher au-dessus d'un petit berceau et la vit revenir avec dans les bras une toute petite chose dans un pyjama blanc. Tonks tendit les bras et prit enfin son fils qu'elle serra tendrement contre elle. Il était magnifique. Il dormait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les poings serrés. Délicatement, elle ôta le petit bonnet que les guérisseuses lui avaient mis et se mit à sourire en voyant le fin duvet brun qui recouvrait sa toute petite tête. Il était comme elle l'avait vu cette nuit, aussi fragile et adorable. Elle posa un baiser sur son front et fut surprise de s'apercevoir qu'elle décelait comme une odeur de paille.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et Remus apparut. Le cœur de Tonks manqua un battement. Il était essoufflé et il avait les yeux et les joues rouges.

- « Je vais vous laisser » souffla Ginny en se faufilant hors de la chambre dont elle referma doucement la porte.

Tonks ne quittait pas son mari des yeux qui lui-même fixait leur fils d'un air incrédule.

- « C'est un garçon » souffla-t-il

- « Oui » murmura doucement la jeune femme dont le cœur avait aussi pris un rythme frénétique.

- « Par Merlin ! » souffla Remus en s'approchant à son chevet. 

Il prit place sur la chaise qui se trouvait non loin, Tonks se demanda si ses jambes le portaient encore.

- « Il est né cette nuit… » souffla-t-il

Tonks hocha la tête. Remus tendit alors les bras et la jeune femme lui donna avec précaution le bébé qui dormait toujours. Il le serra contre lui et enfouit son nez contre son petit cou. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un seul coup et il l'éloigna un peu de lui. Il le fixa avec stupeur pendant quelques secondes.

- « La même odeur… » souffla-t-il éberlué.

Tonks sentit son cœur cesser de battre un moment avant de reprendre sa course folle. Tout cela était tellement incroyable…

- « Je l'ai vu… » murmura alors Remus d'une voix éteinte.

- « Dans notre tanière… » continua Tonks en souriant

- « Tu l'as vécu aussi ?! » s'exclama Remus en relevant la tête vers elle.

- « J'ai eu un malaise au début de l'accouchement et j'ai été projeté là-bas moi aussi ! Je l'ai mis au monde sur un tas de paille ! »

Elle se mit à sourire encore plus.

- « Comment c'est possible ?! » souffla Remus en baissant à nouveau son regard vers leur fils.

- « Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas mais c'est merveilleux ! » souffla Tonks.

Elle sentit des larmes de joie se former aux coins de ses yeux.

- « Tu étais là Remus ! On était tous les deux pour vivre ce moment, tu étais là pour la naissance de notre fils »

Elle vit alors son mari se relever et lui poser tendrement le bébé dans les bras avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa avec passion. Quand il se détacha d'elle, elle remarqua que lui aussi pleurait. Mais son sourire était éblouissant.

- « Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, mais par Merlin qu'est-ce que je suis heureux ! » souffla-t-il

- « Moi aussi ! » lui assura Tonks en souriant à travers ses larmes.

Remus se pencha alors et sécha tendrement son visage de ses mains si rassurantes. Il posa ensuite un baiser sur son front. A cet instant, le bébé se réveilla et commençait à s'agiter. Il se mit à pleurer et Remus caressa sa petite tête du bout des doigts.

Tonks quant à elle découvrit un de ses seins et doucement aida son fils à trouver ce qu'il demandait par ses pleurs. Remus s'installa alors près d'elle sur le matelas et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- « Regarde un peu comme il beau notre fils… » souffla la jeune femme en souriant

- « Oui… »

- « Notre petit Lykas… » murmura-t-elle en le fixant.

Remus plongea son regard dans le sien et se mit à sourire.

- « Oui, Lykas… » souffla Remus avant de poser un baiser sur sa tempe.

La jeune femme crut alors qu'elle allait exploser de bonheur et releva son visage vers celui de son mari qui comprenant le message, l'embrassa le plus tendrement du monde.

**  
FIN**


End file.
